Too close for comfort (RP)
Part 1: Embracing Inner Darkness (RP) Part 2: ???'s Request Part 3: Shadgee's Rescue Mission *Delta, Shadgee and ??? wake up on the over world...* I never turn back Shadgee: what the heck 7:04 Delta The Snivy Delta: What? 7:04 I never turn back Shadgee: i just don't know 7:05 Delta The Snivy Delta: Alright then... Delta: So, what are we gonna do about the ANTI's? 7:05 Dudegi WC *Rick Harrison pulls up in a van* 7:05 Delta The Snivy Delta: Rick, what are you doing here? 7:05 Zacharyz06 Rick: I'm Rick Harrison, and this is my pawn shop.' 7:05 Dudegi WC Rick Harrison: We use our classic American rifles of course Rick Harrison: You'll have to buy them for 4 dollars 7:06 Delta The Snivy Delta: OK? 7:06 Dudegi WC *Rick Harrison pulls out a pawn shop and throws it in front of everyone* 7:06 Delta The Snivy Delta: Wait, what type of dollar? 7:06 Dudegi WC *it becomes full size* Delta The Snivy Delta: This is a lot of stuff beck *walking up* alright, what's going on? Delta: Well, I just woke up here with Shadgee and this girl I never met and rick Harrison is offering me deals Shadgee: yeah Delta: Rick? Beck? I never turn back Shadgee: well I'm bored 7:27 Delta The Snivy Delta: Well, we should still go after the ANTI 7:29 I never turn back Shadgee: yeah 7:29 Zacharyz06 *Zeckgee is just plainly sitting in a chair* Zeckgee: I'd go but 7:29 Delta The Snivy Delta: Zeck? 7:29 Zacharyz06 Zeckgee: my powers would be revoked if i used my powers against the antis 7:30 Delta The Snivy ???: I have a solution! 7:30 Zacharyz06 Zeckgee: And what is your solution?? 7:31 Delta The Snivy ???: I have a transformation Serum! ???: They'd never know it would be you! Zacharyz06 Zeckgee: YES! 7:33 Delta The Snivy ???: Here you go! *??? gives Zeck a potion* 7:33 I never turn back Shadgee: Hmm. Shadgee: Smart. 7:33 Zacharyz06 *Zeckgee drinks* 7:34 Delta The Snivy *Zeckgee becomes some sort of Anime person* 7:35 I never turn back Shadgee: I have a good potion for me, sorry. Shadgee drinks a potion He turns into eletctric 7:35 Zacharyz06 Zeckgee: What the... uh, I guess it's fine since its temporary. 7:35 Delta The Snivy Delta: Now, let's get a move on! 7:35 I never turn back Shadgee: WHAT ABOUT! A TV appears Shadgee's electricity goes into the TV the TV shows Shadgee 7:36 Delta The Snivy * Delta The Snivy is confused 7:36 I never turn back Shadgee: Um, can you bring this TV? 7:36 Delta The Snivy Delta: sure Shadgee: I don't think was the right one. I never turn back Shadgee changes the channel and it shows a anime girl Shadgee: This should be good. 7:38 Delta The Snivy Delta: Wait. Don't me and this person need a costume? ???: Yea, you'd need one especially ???: I have slight Transformation power. Delta: So, which one of these serum's transform me? 7:42 Zacharyz06 Zeckgee: uhh... 7:42 Delta The Snivy Delta: Zeck? Delta: What is it? 7:43 Zacharyz06 Zeckgee: i just wonder if there's a different serum 7:43 Delta The Snivy ???: There is.... somewhere... Zacharyz06 Zeckgee: but either way this isn't as suspicious as a costume of a malleo clone or something 7:43 Delta The Snivy ???: Delta, take this Delta: OK? *Delta drinks and now looks exactly like Anti-Delta* Delta: Wow, this is actually a good thing Delta: They'd never guess 7:46 I never turn back A idiot appears Idiot: OMG nti delta 7:47 Delta The Snivy *Delta shoots him in the head* Delta: Except him. 7:48 I never turn back iDIOT: hha sti The electric Shadgee comes out of the TV and electrocutes the guy 7:49 Delta The Snivy Delta: Good... 7:49 I never turn back The electricity forces Shadgee to go back in the TV Delta The Snivy Delta: Now, let's get a move on! *Delta, ???, Zeckgee and Shadgee go to Anti-Magicent's hell* I never turn back Shadgee: It sucks staying in a TV 7:52 Delta The Snivy Delta: Excuse me Anti-Cerberus, but I need to see Magicent. Delta: Anti-Magicent!! Yea not normal Magicent... AC: Alright then, HEY CHARON!!! ANTI-DELTA AND HIS BUNCH WAS TO GO BACK TO ANTI-MAGICENT'S LAIR!!! ???: Yes! Anti-Charon: Get in dat dank boat *Now Delta and the others are at the foot of Anti-Magicent's lair* Part 5: Fooling the ANTICategory:RP's